Silver Cloud
by twilightCatherinexo
Summary: Bella Swan for her birthday got a ticket to the most luxurious cruise trip around the Alaskan area with the Hale twins, but what happens on the trip is more than she bargained for? Will she hit an ice berg?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer, Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters... sadly_

_Author's Note: _

_Hey all! I'm a bit nervous of what you will think about my first fanfic, I have read tons but this is my first attempt of creating my own... please review and tell me what you think about it... thanks! _

* * *

Renee always told me 'you can never feel more alone than when you are in a busy crowd', and she was right.

The words "Good" and "Bye" are two harmless words that we use in everyday, but when they are put together it breaks a million hearts, and creates the saddest emotions humans have to face. The feeling of letting them go and not knowing whether you're apart just for a short period of time or whether it is forever.

To come to think about it now, I have regetted many things in my life, but none can be compared to what I just given up. For the past two weeks it made me realise that how precious life was and how you have to hold onto the things you love and adore. It was too late, as I walked down the blue carpet onto the landing dock I turned back to see the one thing I regret not holding on to. I regret no being able to tell him how I felt for him, just thinking now I cannot be the same person I was before the trip.

He looked absolutely perfect standing there, as soon as our eyes met I could feel my tears threatening to spill over. So I turned and walked away, I knew one thing was for certain, I was unconditionally in love with him.

He made me feel special, lucky, beautiful you name it, I felt it.

Who was he you may ask. He was my knight in shinning armor, my prince charming, my perfect Edward Cullen

* * *

_I promise I will buff this prologue up a bit, but what do you think?_

_Love it? Hate it?_

_Please Review!_

_Cacee_


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer, as much as I wish Edward was mine all of Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer_

_Author's note,_

_Dear my fellow readers... please Please PLEASE! Review! Share Ideas, I would love to know what you are thinking and that way you help me so that I can write a fanfic that you all can enjoy! _

_So first chapter! Here we go!_

* * *

Bella Pov

September 13th, another year gone, another year older...

I am Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella. I live in a little town named Forks in Washington State. I am short about 5'4, I have long brown hair that seems to be impossible to tame and my love life is pretty much as interesting dried paint. The closest thing I had to a boyfriend was a guy I dated named James, we went out for a month and a bit until it started to become a bit weird, so weird that when he looked at you it was as if he was a lion stalking its prey weird.

My parents Charlie and Renee have been divorced since I was 4 years old. I had been living with Renee and my step-dad Phil in Phoenix, Phil is a minor league baseball player. So I decided right before junior year to move in with Charlie, I couldn't stand seeing my mum being unhappy because she couldn't travel around with Phil. Charlie is the chief of police in Forks, even though there isn't much crime around here, he still manages to be out of the house for about 12 hours of the day.

My two best friends in the world are the Hale twins, Rosalie and Jasper. I had known them practically all my life, it was so hard being away from them in the last few years of high school.

Today is my 18th birthday, I am currently taking a gap year before I start college in the University of Pennsylvania. Did I mention I hated to celebrate my birthday? Not that I hate life or anything, its just all the presents and celebrating is completely unnecesary, but no one ever listens to me. This morning I found a brand new iPad and keys to my very own car, a Mercedes convertible. Grrr...

I heard the front door shut, I knew it wasn't Charlie because his Cruiser left at six this morning, I was about to jump up to greet Rose, but something else caught my eye, fancy the red cursive writing on the cream coloured ticket that laid in the middle my bed. I stared at it and as soon as I processed what was written on the ticket I screamed.

"ROSALIE LILIAN HALE! What are you thinking! I refuse to accept this!" Rosalie had given me a ticket to a 12 day cruise around Alaska. She was a dead woman.

"Bells you need to chill, I have two more tickets because mom and dad won them in some competition in New York last week and since they already had plans to go to Europe for the week because it's their 20th anniversary, they gave the tickets to us!"

I stared at her dumbstrucked, with my jaw on the ground looking like Dory from Finding Nemo. But Rose continued to ramble on.

"So you have no way of returning them, and plus we are going to have the time of our lives on the trip. Cocktail, tanning, dancing and all that, just you, me and Jasper."

I did not know how she does it, but she always manages to convince me into doing everything her way.

"By the way HAPPY BIRTHDAY Bells! Oh and Jasper's gift is in your closet." As soon as Rose finished her sentence, she turned on her heel made a run for the door.

Oh no this can't be good...

I opened the closet to find a gorgeous Valentino full length midnight blue gown hanging up. There was a card and a notes hanging off the shelf with one saying;

_Happy Birthday Bellsy!_

_I'm sorry I'm not here this morning, Rose told me if we were both here it wouldn't of been easy to make an escape before you found your other presents. SOOO HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY OLD FRIEND!_

_Love ya and I have a feeling I'll be seeing you very very soon! _

_From,_

_Jasper_

The other one was a note from Rose.

_BTW, apart from the dress you got from Jasper today, I got the ones we tried on last week at the mall, you remember the red one and the cream? Of course you do, so they are for the cruise since they have formal nights on the ship._

_Oh yeah forgot to mention, we have to go shopping for other outfits and the dress to wear on the informal nights. So no whinning we need lots more skirts and blouses, and yeah shoes. (Converses are NOT classified as proper shoes, they are sneakers!)_

_Love you Birthday Girl,_

_Come over when you're all ready._

_Rose_

I calculated that we had exactly 10 days before we had to board the cruise, I mentally cursed the Hales for this. I sighed and looked back at my nightstand clock, it was only 7:30, at this rate I would definately not get a chance to crash again, so I got up, had a shower and headed over to the house that the Hales rented. I was getting myself ready to kick their arses, but who knows maybe this trip might be a life changing experience.

* * *

_First actual chapter! How exciting!_

_Next Chapter is Edward POV :D Get ready peeps!_

_Love it? Hate it?_

___review! Review! REVIEW! PLEASE!_

_Cacee_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer, Stephanie Meyer owns everything of the Twilight Saga_

_Author's note:_

_So... so far I think I've had a few views and I know some of my parts might not make sense (I'm a horrible editor), but please I would love for you people out there to comment on how you think that the story is coming through._

_:D please review :D_

_As promised this is Edward's POV_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Edward's POV

I woke up to the most annoying sound in my life, my sister's abnormally loud squeal. I groaned and looked at the clock, just to see that it was only 7:30. Sadly that's what happens most mornings.

Story of my life, my name is Edward Cullen. I am 19 years old, I am about 6'1 and have uncontrollable bronze hair and emerald green eyes. I am currently studying Pre-Med in John Hopkins University.

Ever since I was a kid I have been living in Chicago, I have two siblings Alice (my annoying pixie-looking twin) and Emmett (my massive but childish older brother). They can be the most annoyingest things on the surface of the Earth. They love to tease me, it is as if it were an occupation to pick on just about everything I do; only because I play the piano and apparently I act too 'old-fashioned'. My mother Esme is an interior designer and my father Carlisle is a very highly respected (and paid) doctor/ surgeon.

"EDDIE! GET UP! Mum and dad are taking us on a cruise around Alaska! Aren't you excited!" That little pixie was bouncing up and down, sometimes I wondered if mum accidentally fed her pure sugar instead of milk when we were younger.

She launched herself onto my bed, missing me just by the tip of my hair. "Do you know what this means? SHOPPING SPREE!"

"First of all it's Edward not Eddie and second of all get off my bed and turn down the bloody volume Alice. I'm trying to sleep here."

"Ohh being a bit grumpy head this morning, no matter brother dear I already know your measurements, and I'll find the perfect tux for you and Emmett to wear."

"WHAT?!" without thinking I jumped out of bed and sprinted downstairs. Esme and Carlisle were currently engaged in a deep conversation with glossy plastic brochures in front of them.

"Since when did we have to wear a tux in the holidays?"

"WE HAVE TO WEAR WHAT?!" I turned around to see my older brother's face completely filled with fear. It was a hilarious sight to see, I was bursting out with laughter to an extent I almost started rolling on the floor. Even my parents couldn't hold it in, but as they laughter died down I turned back to my parents.

"But seriously, this is no laughing matter, please tell me that Alice is joking."

This time Carlisle spoke out. " Edward, as much as I want to say no, we are all going on the cruise around Alaska. Your mother and I are celebrating our 21st anniversary and we have decided it was a special occasion that should be celebrated with the whole family."

I started to protest but I was cut off by Esme.

"Edward before you go rambling on about how this should be about your father and I, we've agreed that nothing is as special as our children in the last 20 or so years of our marriage. Our family has hardly been properly together since New Years, and this is also a good chance for all of us to do something relaxing and give us time to bond. I promise that this trip will not be a disappointment. Plus Alice seems very happy about all this."

"Good Grief, mum do you realise that you have unleashed a monster. You know how she is already, giving her the extra encouragement and willpower for her to do as she like will just inflict pain on all of us, she will go completely over the top with this. Heck I'll probably gonna lose all my hair and become completely insane!"

"You know, I can hear you" all this time the evil little pixie was standing right behind me.

"Don't worry Edward, I have everything planned out, so all of you can kick back and relax. Which means you and Emmett don't have to come to every shopping trip."

Emmett and I let out a great big sigh of relief.

Emmett fell to his knees and looked up towards the ceiling, "Oh thank God and Baby Jesus!"

At that same moment my phone buzzed loudly, it was from Tanya. Tanya was the highlight of my day, she has been my girlfriend for two years now and none of my family approve of her, they kept saying that she wasn't the right girl for me. Even though the relationship I share with Tanya isn't that serious, she always made it feel like we were an old married couple.

As Tanya was rambling on about her last shopping trip with her cousin Kate, I started to wonder what the trip will be like, I had a gut feeling that it may become very interesting.

I shook it off, I'm sure that its not as if this trip will be a life changing experience... Right?

* * *

R_eview? Please!_

_Okay I've decided... I want to get at least 10 reviews before my next update.. or else nothing for all of you!_

_So you there... yes you REVIEW!_

_Love you all! _

_Peace,_

_Cacee_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer,_ all things Twilight are owned by Stephanie Meyer._

_**PLEASE Read** Author's note:_

_PLEASE REVIEW! I am desperate_

I_ know I said I'll post after 10 review, but it seem that I just can't keep away from this..._

_I have no Reviews so far... So PLEASE! On my hands and knees...REVIEW! ANYTHING EVEN IF YOU SAY BLOB!_

_So here is the next chapter and this is where everything starts getting interesting_

* * *

Bella POV

Today was already September 23rd, right now Jasper, Rose and I were waiting in line at the security entrance of the Vancouver ship dock. The last 10 days of hectic shopping passed by like a breeze, the painful hours of shopping and last minute packing were completed and we were set to go. Lucky for us, we were escorted by the safe from our cruise line as soon as we cleared customs.

The ship itself was very big and grand, and the details inside looked like what you would expect to see in the Buckingham Palace. The ship was decorated with many infamous artworks from Pablo Picasso and such.

I swear if Rose didn't come down she was probably hyperventilate. "OH my freaking god how lucky are we not staying on the most luxurious cruise for ten days and we're staying in the Grand suite which is like the best freaking room in this ship."

As soon as we stepped into our suite, we were greeted by a tall built man who was wearing a traditional suit with a white badge that had **'RAY CRUZ, PHILIPPINES' **written in bold. He greeted us as our personal butler.

I internally squealed and started doing the happy dance. I whispered softly to Rose"Umm.. since when did we ever get a butler?"

"I'm guessing since now." By the grin of Rose's face I can tell her inner self had probably done the happy dance all the way to China.

As soon as Ray left us to unpack, Rose and I cranked up the speakers and started our actual happy dance. At that same moment Jasper arrived with our second lot of bags. He awkwardly stood there as he watched us go spastic in our crazy dance moves.

"Well, umm... okay I'll just go to my room."

An hour later, Rose and I were pretty much unpacked and Ray came back to book us into all the on shore activities as well as all our other needs throughout the trip.

For the rest of the day Rose and I went exploring, more like scouting out tanning areas, the spa and the cocktail bar.

Just as I was going to take a snap of the pool deck, something caught my eye. I saw the most unusual shape of bronze bobby up and down at the edge of the image. As I dropped the camera, I saw the messy bronze hair weaving in and out of the crowds.

"Umm... Rose I'm just going to have a look downstairs, I'll just take some shots of the ship."

Not waiting for her response I followed the messy bronze hair onto the pool deck. It seemed like he was here with four others, I'm guessing the short pixie like figure is his sister, the tall oversized guy is his brother and the other two his parents. As he turned around to sit in his chair, I saw what he looked like. Holy Mother of all Pearl, he was definately classified as the sexiest man alive, not to mention the uncontrolable sex hair, he had the most gorgeous shade of emerald green in his eyes. His figure looked absolutely perfect, it was as if he was the reincarnate of Adonis

I have to admit it was kind of creepy for me to just be casually sitting at the bar pretending I'm not stalking an insanely hot guy I just saw.

As I started to work up the courage to go over to the table to introduce myself, Jasper popped out of nowhere and scared the bagesus out of me.

"Gah! I though you were still unpacking."

"Nope, all done! So how are you enjoying everything Bells?"

As I was about to answer Jasper, I looked over to that table once again, but this time the most mesmerizing pair of emerald eyes stared right back at me. I tried to pull away but it was like a magnetic force was keeping our eyes locked in place.

"Earth to Bella"

"Oh yeah, sorry Jaz what were you saying again?"

"Nothing apart from the fact I just saw the hottest piece of candy on this ship." I quickly took a sip of coke before I followed Jasper's gaze, which lead me right back to Mr. Sex Hair.

That did it, I spluttered the coke everywhere. I couldn't contain my laughter, I was almost 100% certain that Jasper wasn't gay. I just couldn't stop, it was't until my stomach started hurting when I finally came back aroung. Jazz stared at me with confusion.

"Jazz, you talk about guys like that, some people might think your gay."

"Wait... WHAT?!"

"Wait...aren't you talking about the bronze haired guy?"

Okay... now I was really confused.

"No silly, that girl next to him, I think it might be his sister. Well anyways I'll go and introduce myself to them, you want to come along?"

Moral support was always good, but my courage went flying out the window as I realised I was cackling my head of at the though of Jasper possibly being gay, right in front of Bronzie.

"No, I'm good Jazz, you have fun."

I left the deck area without looking back at the table, it made me blush really hard just thinking about him, and I still haven't even met him.

I started lighting jog down the hall, but being the klutz I was I somehow manage to trip over my own feet. I prepared myself for the pain of my face making contact with the ground, but it never came. I went completely red as I realised there was a strong pair of arms that had caught me just before I hit the ground. When I looked up it was the bronze haired guy.

"Umm... Thanks...umm... For catching me." I stuttered like an idiot.

"You're welcome. My name is Edward, nice to meet you." His voice sounded like flowing honey and velvet.

He stuck his hand out for me to shake, and when I shook his hand a large spark flowed through the area of my hand that made contact with him, he immediately dropped our shake. Odd, I wonder if he felt it as well.

"Well my name is Isabella, but please call me Bella."

Great, I sounded like I was introducing myself to the my 8th grade class, what is wrong with me? Get a grip of yourself Bella.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'll see you around."

"Yeah seeya."

Just as I turned to head back to my room, I came face to face with Rose.

"Well, well, well Isabella Marie Swan you are a very sneaky girl you know, running off on me to meet this guy."

"No! I wasn't... it was just... that."

"Chill Bella I was just joking, but seriously you have a lot of explaining to do."

Oh no, it's going to get ugly...

* * *

_**REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**_

_What do you think? Huh yeah yeah?_

_Are you excited as I am?_

_Could you are please review... yes I'm talking to all you viewers!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer, in my dreams Edward Cullen will be my man, but in reality Stephanie Meyer owns every part of Twilight_

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry I haven't been posting as regularly, I've been back at school... so my posts in the future might take a few days or so._

_So far I've had one favourite who then unfavourite :( and two followers... but still ABSOLUTELY NO REVIEWS HAVE BEEN POSTED!_

_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, I am getting very desperate_

* * *

Edward's POV

Today was the day that the ship leaves, I don't want to admit it, but I'm actually quite excited. My parent left Alice, Em and I to unpack in our rooms while they went out to the deck to grab a drink. Even though I had unpacked in about half an hour, Alice and Em still managed to get there before I did.

As I was scanning around the deck, taking in the setting I saw the most beautiful girl sitting by the bar. As she looked up our eyes met, I couldn't help but stare at her. Her chocolate brown eyes piercing right through me, and held me there making me feel like a blind man who suddenly could see again. When we broke our connect I saw her laughing with the blonde next to her, a shot of anger passed through me, this feeling was so raw and new to me, I couldn't place my finger on it. All I wanted was to be the blonde there and listen to her laugh all day, the sound of her laughter was like the chime of twinkling bells going off.

I was off daydreaming about ways to make the dark haired beauty laugh when the blonde approached our table, he seemed like a very outgoing character.

"Hey my name is Jasper Hale, how is everyone doing today?"

He was a very polite guy and all, but it seems that he had his attention all on Alice. It made feel a bit sick, not that because Alice is my younger sister, its just they were stating to make goo goo eyes at each other.

"Hi Jasper, my name is Edward Cullen and this my sister Alice and my brother Emmett."

Just as I finished introducting us, I realized that the beautiful brunette had disappeared. I caught sight of the wooden door facing the front of the ship slowly swing shut, I had this massive urge to just run up and chase after the girl. It seemed that Emmett and Alice was making good conversation with Jasper, so I decided to make my exit.

"Guys, I'll be back."

I didn't wait for their answer and dased off through the door. I got to a long narrow passage where I saw the brunette figure walking down the hall. I saw that she started lightly jogging, but I wanted to talk to her, well at least introduce myself to her. I am quite a fast runner so I caught up to her in no time, but as soon as I did she tripped over some thing and was going about to make full frontal contact. My first reaction was to catch her, my arms molded into her waist, it felt so right to have them there. There was heat radiating of my arms and the brunette slowly looked up into my eyes once more. She started to flush pink, it was like a red rose in the snow, delicate and perfect. How I would die to see her blush again.

"Umm... Thanks...umm... For catching me."

"You're welcome. My name is Edward, nice to meet you." I blurted it out without even thinking.

I stuck out my hand for her to shake, and when she shook my hand and a large spark shot right through my had like an electric shock. The spark made me let go immediately.

"Well my name is Isabella, but please call me Bella." Her voice sounded soft and heart warming.

Beautiful name for a beautiful girl

"Nice to meet you Bella, well I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, seeya."

As I was walking back down the hall I couldn't contain the massive grin I had on my face, but before I was able to reach the door my phone buzzed. I knew the caller would be Tanya. She was the only one on this planet who would call me at least twenty times a day.

"Babe, how come you haven't called me today? Do you wanna go hang out at the mall?"

"No, Tanya don't you remember that I'm on a cruise with my family. I was telling you about it yesterday."

"Oh yeah right, well I miss you so much and I wish I was with you right now."

I sighed "Yeah me too."

"Well babe I gotta go loveya!"

Before I could respond she hung up. Tanya and I haven't got to the stage where we said 'I Love You' in the exact words, it was always like a bypass word like seeya. For us it always felt natural... until now.

I couldn't get my mind off Bella, she seemed like a great girl, and I was fighting off a strong urge to kiss her. It seems so wrong for me to even be thinking about it. I have a girlfriend!

As I marched back to my room, I collapsed on my bed with fustration. I didn't know what to do, my emotions are going crazy and my self control has gone out the window. What am I going to do? I had to get into my tux for the captain welcoming party.

* * *

_YOU KNOW YOU WANNA REVIEW IT..._

_COME ON _

_JUST A FEW WORDS... PLEASE_

_xo Cacee_


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer, Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer_

_Author's Note:_

_I am proud to say that I have 5 followers and 1 favourite! YAY! BUT! STILL... STILL no reviews..._

_COME GUYS! SHOW ME THE LOVE!_

_PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP REVIEW!_

_Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I like, school's a bit busy... so it's the weekend I will hopefully work on more of the chapters... without further a do here it is_

* * *

Bella's POV

After spending the next hour explaining in full detail of what happened with Edward this afternoon, I finally took a deep breath and sipped on my coke. I didn't feel the ache in my legs from standing until now. Edward had taken over my mind, he was in every thought and feeling I had today. I saw if I didn't know better people probably thought I was insane.

"Wow Bella I thought I would never say this but this has to be a sign, he could be the one."

I did not see that coming, normally Rose would start laughing and say that it's all in my mind or something. She believed that chasing 'the one' was crazy talk, she believed in having choices and going out having dates. Obviously it isn't hard for her, she doesn't see that she's drop dead gorgeous with men falling at her feet.

"What brought this on? I mean normally I'm imagining it but how come it's different this time?"

"Bells I'm not that dumb, I saw the connection between you two and let me tell you it's pretty strong." The deep philosophical Rose hardly appeared. The only time I saw it was when our friend Angela Webber started going out with Ben Cheney.

I sighed, but I couldn't wrap this concept around my head. "Rose I'm pretty sure he already has a girlfriend and plus plain old me, why would anyone go for me?"

"Bells you think too little of yourself, and you worry way too much. I'm sure that man will fall at your feet in no time. Oh I almost forgot to tell you, we have to get ready for the welcoming party tonight, so you go and get changed. Wear the dress Jazz gave you for your birthday. I'm sure you're going to break some hearts tonight"

As I was heading to the bathroom, I turned around, stuck my tongue out at her and threw a pillow in her direction, she gracefully ducked it and yelled out "Don't forget the make-up, otherwise I'm going to tie you up and do it myself."

Not long after, I was ready having my full length midnight blue coloured gown on and ready. As I passed the mirror I had to admit, I didn't look half bad, the dress fitted me perfectly it and showed off the curves that I thought I never had. I had put some light make-up on, mascara, eye shadow, lip gloss and a bit of blush.

The party was about to start. As I exited our room, I ran into Jasper who stood by the door with his tux on waiting for me and Rose to get out.

"Wow, Jazz you're going to break some hearts tonight."

Jazz chuckled lightly "Look at yourself Bells, I knew that Valentino dress would look fantastic on you."

I blushed as red as a tomato "Ok, ok, come on Rose let's go."

I turned to see Rose looking like she just came off the runway. She had this red full length dress the had a slit on her left leg starting from her mid thigh, it showed off her curves perfectly with a modest amount of cleveage.

Thankfully I arrived at the ballroom unharmed, I was so afraid that I might trip myself witht the gown. As I stood at the enterance of the ballroom I could see that there were hundreds of other passengers with all kinds of flawless gowns. Slowly but surely I decended the stairs to make my way to our table.

I was very eager to see what Edward would look like with his tux

Speaking of the devil, Edward appeared at the top of the stairs, and Oh holy mother of God, the tux he wore made him look absolutely irresistable. His skin was glowing, and the way his hair stuck out in different angles just made me want to run my hand through it. He seemed to be distracted but as soon as eyes connected he gave me a heart shattering crooked smile. His whole family all looked absolutely stunning, their beauty was inhuman like they were vampires or something.

Using vampire analogy? great now I was really going mad.

After the cruise director and the captain finished their speeches, everyone went to the restaurant to have dinner together, many people went onto dance on the dancefloor, Rose was asked to dance by Edward's brother. Her eyes shown so bright, it looked like she has just won the ultimate prize. He seemed like twice her size, but it didn't worry her. She looked like she was having the time of her life.

It got a bit awkward when Rose left, so Jasper took the initiative.

"Bells, would you like to go and dance?"

"Of course Jazz, but as you know I'm not the most co-ordinated person on this planet."

He chuckled, "Don't worry you might not be the best at dancing, but I am."

Jazz winked, making me giggle like a little girl.

Waltzing around, started to make me really really nervous. I was always afraid I was going to run into other pairs or even the tables, but Jasper had a firm grip on me, making sure I didn't fly into them.

"Bells relax you'll be fine trust me."

"I know it's just..."

I was cut off by a velvety voice spoke up "May I cut in?"

I looked up to see a pair of glittering emerald eyes.

* * *

_Whatcha think... yeah? yeah?_

_Review all of you!_

_Peace :D_

_Cacee xo_


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer; Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but in my heart I own Edward :P_

_Author's note:_

_So... no reviews so far but a new member of favourites! Holla! It looks like my views have dropped as well... soooo keep reading peoples, and ask your friends and encourage others to also read!_

_Love you all! and PLEASE REVIEW!_

* * *

Edward's POV

It took all my courage to approach the dancing couple that flowed through the crowd. I don't think she noticed, but all night my attention was set on her. She looked absolutely amazing.

"May I cut in?"

I was subconsciously staring down at Bella, who looked like a Goddess that had just decanted from the heavens. Her flowing blue dress clung to her perfectly, making out her beautiful body, her make up was light and her natural beauty shown out in what looked like a halo. Jasper like a gentleman kissed her hand before giving her hand to me, again when I saw Jasper kiss her hand I had a pain in my gut. Why was I even jealous I shouldn't care if they were dating or anything, I have girlfriend.

I took her hand, and immedately that spark from before ignited through my body. The spark was flowing through everywhere, that made contact with Bella, I craved for more of that feeling, so slowly I pulled her closer towards me.

"Umm... Edward I'm sorry in advance if I step on your feet while we're dancing I'm not very co-ordinated." Her blush slowly creeped up.

I couldn't help but chuckle, the way my name was said out of her mouth made me feel like nothing I've experienced "Bella I wouldn't care if you stepped on me thousands of times."

Bella blushed harder and dropped her head. I couldn't resist, I tipped her chin up so I could face her again. Most importantly I didn't want to break away from seeing her mesmorising chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey hey don't be embarrassed your blush is beautiful and so are you tonight."

She stared right at me, displaying her blush for me to see, a smile slowly crept up her cheeks lighting her face up even more. She thanked me, and wer continued on the dance floor. We waltzed around flawlessly, it was as if we were the only ones in the room. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, hours could of passed for all I care, I just couldn't comprehend how such a beauty lay in my arms. I didn't realise that Bella and I were the last ones on stage until someone cleared their throat behind us. I chuckled quietly and lead Bella off the dance floor.

Having the overly nice parents that mine are, they had invited the Hale twins and Bella to join us for dinner. Dinner itself was extraodinary, the food on the cruise was absolutely delicious, no one on our table could stop eating. Especially Emmett, he was stuffing his face full and ordering more at the same time. The expression on his face looked like he had never had food before. Whenever I kicked him to tell him to slow down, all he said to me was

"Well, you wouldn't want the food to go to waste." At this comment Rosalie started laughing, Emmett immediately stopped his food rampage and started acting decent for once. Odd...

Over dessert I started to feel the awkwardness having Bella sitting next to me for the whole time, I had this urge to just intertwine out fingers together. Bella had been very tensed and very quiet over dinner, I didn't know why. It also made it quite hard for me to try and make conversation with her.

Bella finally opened up after she finished her coffee, we were chatting away about ourselves. It was interesting to know about her, even if it was a brief introduction. Bella and I had so much in common, liking classical music, reading classics and all that. She was actually perfect. I was about to ask Bella for another dance, but just as I was about to ask, I heard a loud shriek

"EDDIE!" I turned around to see Tanya standing right in front of me. Her face, as always was layered thick with make-up, and she had this metallic sliver dress with a high thigh cut off, and a big low-v cut at the chest area attempting to show off the cleavage she doesn't have. I couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"Tanya? What are you doing here?" I couldn't help, but frantically glance at my family. They seemed to be as confused as I was.

"I've come to surprise you, silly. Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Of...of course why wouldn't I be." It was that I wasn't glad to see her, I was jut glad I had some time off from our ever so demanding relationship.

I turned to look at Bella, but her expression was twisted with agony, all I wanted to do was to go up to her and comfort her, but she bolted right passed me and murmured softly "Excuse me".

It seemed like no one bother to notice, I wanted desperately to chase after her, but I felt this strong tug that led me towards the dance floor.

"Good, now come and dance with me."

I sighed and moved towards the dance floor, and with that I saw a brown hair figure race through the doors of the hall.

* * *

**_Whatcha think? Huh?_**

**_REVIEW? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE_**

**_Show me the love :D_**

**_Cacee xo_**


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer; Stephaine Meyer owns Twilight *sniff sniff* I wish I did..._

_Author's note:_

_Hey all! Thanks for the reviews by DarkNightShadow2012, I know I may have caused some confusion, but I promise I will clear everything up. Just bare with me :D_

_And I know I may be a bit cruel, but you won't find out the reason why Tanya's here until the next chapter :P SOZ!_

_Lastly THANK YOU SOOO MUCH EVERYONE! I just came back from class and within the morning my views sprinted up 120 views! :D Thank you soo much, also like to thank my 3 new followers and 2 new favourites. I promise I will try very hard._

_BTWs there are dresses and other objects on my profile to show you the imagery part of the story :D_

* * *

Bella's pov

Although through the whole of dinner I was a bit tense, how could I not? I was practically sitting right next to a God. I started to open up over dessert, and Edward and I got talking. I found out that we had so many things in common, it was insane! Edward was about to ask me something when she came in.

Of course he wasn't single, how could I be so stupid! Seeing this beautiful strawberry blonde just makes my stomach churn. I bolted through the hallways angry tears flowed freely down my cheeks. I wasn't really angry at the fact he has a girlfriend, but more of why I let myself to think this Adonis god would have some interest in me.

"Hey Bells, you okay?" I heard Rose's soft and comforting voice approach me.

"Yep" my voice was surprisingly strong and confident. I wasn't going to let a guy get into my way of enjoying my experience.

"You sure? I can come back to the room with you?" Rose always saw through me.

"No, no, stay, I'm just a little tired from the travelling and such, I'll see you later kay." I knew she was dying to spend time with Edward's older brother, and I couldn't be the thing that was holding her back.

I hastily got back to my room got changed into a tank top, cardigan, some sweatpants and my uggs. When I got to the deck there was no one apart from a few crew members cleaning up the deck bar. I plugged my iPod in and just let the sea breeze brush through my hair, it was nice although the breeze was slightly chilly.

All of a sudden I felt a jacket wrap itself around my shoulders "Jesus Chri... Oh hey Edward..."

He chuckled lightly "I..uh didn't mean to startle you, you looked a bit cold out here so I came to give you this jacket."

"Umm... yeah thanks."

We stood there in silence for a while, and I heard him take a deep breath and started to saying.

"I wanted to apologise about what happened earlier in the..."

I cut him short "It's nothing at all."

"Bella, you're an incredible woman, and the way we talked in there just made me feel like I'm human again. Its as if I had put this mask on to pretend I'm something I'm not for my whole life and when we talked it was..."

He cut himself off, I was confused as what he was about to say. Nevertheless he was rambling on, and everytime I tried to stop him, he kept rushing his words out. It was as if he was afraid of what I would say next.

"Bella I really value our friendship... if we have one...I don't blame you if you want to stay away from me, but I can promise I will do everything in my power not to hurt you. Please just give me this chance to show you who I am."

When he finally stopped, he stared at me. Of course it was then when I just realised he was waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, umm Edward, of course I want to be friends, and don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think we could ever going to be just friends."

His head fell as the words at the end of my sentence hang between us. I desperately wanted to look back into his eyes and assure him that I wanted so much more than friendship. I wanted to be that girl inside the hall, who gets to kiss him and have his arms securely wrapped around her waist.

"No, umm I agree." The words that came out of his mouth, shattered my insides. Did he actually think I don't want to be with him? Even if it just means that we're friends?

A large lump was foaming in my throat, and all of a sudden my mouth was dry.

"Edward, I think we should just call it a truce." My voice cracked a bit.

"A truce?"

"Yeah like friends, but not exactly friends." I started to feel the exhaustion take over me, and my feet were starting to feel like lead.

"Sure, Bella... I'll see you around." Before I could say anything else he bolted off.

I stomped my way back to the room only to find Edward's jacket still hanging from my shoulders. I drifted off into a restless sleep, not knowing what will happen tomorrow.

That night was the first time in a long time I had thought about Jacob Black.

* * *

_Dun... Dun... DUNG!_

_hehe... PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think!_

_Love you all!_

_Cacee xo_


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer, Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer, _

_Author's Note:_

_My story is offically two weeks old! yeahya!_

_Thanks all for the views, they literally sky rocketed! please keep encourage your friends, family, and fellow vampire or whoever or whatever they are to read my story!_

_I got another review! YAY! as well as two more favourites and two more followers! :D_

_Get excited..._

_Moment of truth has arrived... Tanya's secret is revealed!_

* * *

Edward's Pov

I walked away. Not turning back to look at her. How could she think she wouldn't be a good friend to me? She was so pure and lovely I couldn't think of anyone better to cherish and ... no, she was right. I couldn't be just friends with her, I would probably want more and more everytime I'm with her.

I stormed into my room trying to work out what she had said to me. How could she possibly a bad friend to me? Wouldn't it be the other way around? I wanted so much more to this friendship. Hell, I want to have a relationship with her.

"Baby, you in here?" I could reconized her voice from a mile away. I wasn't in a good mood, I was tired, fustrated and annoyed.

"Tanya, why are you here? how are you here?" I asked

"Umm.. I was about to come and talk to you, but you stormed off so I followed you back to your room."

"No, I meant here" I was motioning with my arms "Here, this ship."

"Well, you see I wanted to surprise you and when I saw the cruise broucher on your desk. I booked a ticket and came." Tanya was battering her eyes, I automatically knew she was lying.

For the years I learnt a lot about Tanya, she was a nervous liar. She couldn't get past me. I am very good at reading people, but somehow the only person I can't read properly is Bella, that was also a reason I'm so intrigued to know about her.

"Tanya, I want the truth."

She sighed. "Fine, I got offered a job as an entertainer, a singer on this cruise and I won't be back to the States until the end of January."

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we agreed we were going to Maryland together? Tanya what's going on?"

I couldn't comprehend what she was say.

"Edward, I've wanted to do this a long time, but you were always so great and I was so scared and I... I need to tell you something." I could see a single tear fall down her cheeks.

"You know how I was so distant in May?"

I nodded, I knew something wasn't right. Her eyes were clouded with tears and she started shaking. A massive lump formed in my throat, I knew this was going to be bad.

"I went to party with some friends one night, I had a couple of drinks and had some fun..." She swallowed hard, more tears started streaming down.

"Oh god, I...I was pressured Edward, I took a couple of pills, I thought they were fine... I ended up in the hospital, because I took one too many. I never knew it could do so much damage... and.. and..." She broke down.

"What is it Tanya? I'm sure we can fix it together." I couldn't comprehend what she was saying.

"That's the thing I can't fix anything anymore. Edward I was pregnant."

I felt like a bubble inside of me had just popped. I was stunned, completely shocked.

"Edward there was too much damage that night, I had to abort it."

It was like a slap in the face, salt rubbed into a flesh wound. I could not believe what I was hearing. I felt hurt because I felt Tanya betrayed me, I felt agonized knowing I could have been a father in less than half a year and most of all anger towards what Tanya did.

"I know there is no word to describe how sorry I am, I love you Edward." Second bombshell of the night.

"Tanya, I don't know what to say. You expect me to forgive you? You expect me to say I Love You back? and..and taking drugs? Really Tanya?... I" I didn't know what to say, all the words were stuck in my throat.

"I don't know who you are anymore. Aborting the child! Was it even mine?"

"Of course it was yours Edward, and you know that." She went silent after her outburst, and softly murmured.

"I guess I shouldn't have been so foolish to think that you would forgive me."

"Tanya, I'm sorry I can't love you. We could have been parents by the new year. Had our own lives down at Maryland, as well as a future. I don't think I could see past this."

"I understand, I think my subconscience told me we needed this break."

"No Tanya, I think we have to be realistic here. This is far bigger than a break." She blinked at me and looking confused.

"What I'm saying is that we shouldn't continue this relationship."

The tears were forming in her eyes, and she was blinking furiously to prevent them from falling.

"No Edward you're right. So I guess this is goodbye." She hesitantly came up and kissed me lightly on the cheek and brushed past me, heading towards the door.

"Goodbye Tanya." She looked at me and nodded. We had nothing left to say to each other. What was said and done were over now.

I collapsed on my bed, I tried to process everything that happened tonight, but all I could think of was Bella.

* * *

_Whatcha think?! Huh huh? It may not be the cliche kind of story, so sorry for those who were looking for one like that. But I had to spice this up with a little drama._

_Love your support_

_and_

_Please please PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Cacee xo_


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer; Stephanie Meyer owns twilight, but I own this story! please viewer watch out if anyone may steal this idea!_

_THANKS ALL!_

_Author's note:_

_I apologise for not posting for all of last week. The seniors are leaving and they decided to have some fun on us, it was a hectic week. Being picked on for muck-up week and have a major assessment and a couple of tests, but nevertheless I got through and I will be able to work on my chapters a bit more._

_Thank you for the new follower and review :D I'm so happy that I have past 1,200 views! :D YAY!_

_Bella's long awaited POV (We find out who Jacob Black is in this story!)_

* * *

Bella's POV

_beep...beep...*silence* _

"NOO!" I screamed out, waking myself in the process. Rose shifted in her bed and turned towards me.

"It's happening again isn't it?" Rose was the only other person who knows what happened with Jake.

"Yeah, don't worry yourself Rose, go back to sleep I'll talk to you when you're more conscious."

I heard her mumble softly "Kay"

The story of Jacob Black was one of tragedy, I loved him very much...

I first met Jacob Black the first summer I went to visit Charlie. Billy Black, Jake's father was Charlie's best friend, so naturally we were thrown together. We always got along, when I first moved to Forks Jake was the only friend I had. We quickly turned into best friends, I told him about almost everything, we loved hanging out at his garage. He was rebuilding a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit, he promised to take me out for a spin as soon as he finished it. It didn't take long for him to do so.

That night was an unforgettable one, he arrived in his polished red car and asked me out on a date. We went to Port Angeles to see a movie. I guess it was a bit awkward knowing the guy I was on a date with is my best friend, but I was too nice to turn down his offer... We kissed at the end of the night, he said goodnight and I didn't hear from him until 3 weeks later. Billy told me that Jacob got mono, which then turned into stage 2 cancer. I immediately went to the hospital to see how he was, at that point he couldn't breath properly, less along talk. He looked so angry, I tried to apologize, to reassure him that he would be fine, but it didn't work. I kept telling myself that he was in pain, that's all, he would be smiling in no time. But no time was 2 months later, Jake died during in his sleep. I went to see him everyday for that 2 months, when I heard about his death I broke down. It was like something snapped in me, it was all my fault. If I hadn't kissed him, he would be okay. For months after his death I would have nightmares of him yellin at him, telling me that I was a curse coursed, that I killed him.

I sighed loudly, I did miss Jake a lot. I chucked on a large fluffy robe and headed out the room. I set out onto the deck, since it was early no one was there. I stationed myself at the deck chairs facing the ocean from the side of the ship. I pulled out my copy of Wuthering Heights, but my mind couldn't help but run away.

This was the reason why it got so weird with James, I told him I wanted to go slow. At first he seemed nice and all, but I couldn't, I couldn't kiss him on the lips, it fustrated him so much at the point where he tried taking me by surprised. That was the breaking point to our relationship.

"Bells what are you doing up so early?" I saw that Jasper was still dresseed in his tux from last night. I narrowed my eyes in suspision.

"Jazz, why are you still dressed in your tux?"

Jasper went a bit red "Well, I...urr... fell asleep in my clothes last night."

"And, you didn't change to come out?" I knew something was up, he was shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, Bells look at the time I gotta go.." He tried to make a run for it but I was quick enough to grab a handful of his jacket, and of course with my coordination I fell over and conveniently knocking Jasper over.

"Jasper time to fess up, otherwise you'll get more then a bruise on your arse." Apparently something in my eyes convinced him that I was serious.

"Fine fine, I stayed the night with Alice Cullen."

Oh My God...

"Bells, you can not, I literally mean CAN NOT tell Rose. She will have my balls on a platter." I couldn't stop staring, I honestly though Jasper was a monk, with the way he goes by being so old-fashioned and well mannered.

"Okay, but you'll have to tell her sooner or later."

"Thanks B, I owe you one." I nodded, he dashed off to his room.

The chilly wind was biting me through my clothes, so I decided to head back to my room and shower.

On the way back, I heard the piano from the hall playing. It sounded beautiful, it got me curious to who it was on the stage. I slowly opened the doors, and I saw a figure under the dim stage lights. As I softly closed the door behind me I saw the figure had messy bronze hair.

My breathing stopped, it was Edward. As he was coming to the end of his song I silently slipped out of the hall.

On the way back to my room, all I could think was that I was falling for him, and falling hard.

* * *

_Whatcha think? please tell me, give me feedback, or whatever you call it._

_I__'m not making any promises on when I'll next post, but hopefully it is soon._

_LOVE YOU GUYS AND PLEASE REVIEW!_

_xo Cacee_


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer; ;P I wish that I was Stephaine Meyer, which means I can own Twilight and have Edward for myself!_

_Author's note:_

_I AM SOOO SOOO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT POSTED FOR AGES! (even though it's only been a week or so, but I was really busy and I kinda broke my wrist... I'm a klutz)_

_Breaking Dawn is coming out! soo excited!_

_So now, to my new fellow readers, followers, reviewers and favouriters here is the next mind blowing chapter...dun Dun DUN! jks i don't think it'll literally blow your mind._

_Without further ado... chapter 10!_

* * *

Edward's POV

I caught a glimpse of a shadow slip through the doors. I sighed, it must have been Alice looking for me or something. I stare back at my watch, it only read seven am.

I was dreading having to see Tanya for the next week. It felt as if my future had just gone black. Like the nights when the moon refused to shine. I thought back to what Tanya had said, the words had haunted. As I sat next to the piano, a melody began to flow through my fingers and before I knew it, my subconscious mind had composed a lullaby. A lullaby that was suppose to be played to a child when they couldn't get sleep and one in which is a source of comfort, a way to descibe home.

It was then when my fingers halted to a stop and my body started to shake uncontrollably. I could feel the cracked walls of my heart break free with the remorse and pain of having lost a child. The visions of little bronze haired girls running around in broad daylight, under the sun and in the backyard had completely been stripped from me.

At first I could see that picture with much clarity, but now that things have turned upside down, nothing made any sense anymore. As my mind wondered off back into the vision, I slowly realised there was a strikingly beautiful brunette with a bronze haired girl resting on her hip, the brunette had an arm protectively wrapped around the little girl. It was then when the puzzle clicked, the lightning bolt struck and the ton of bricks fell, I was falling for Isabella Swan, and falling hard.

I got up from the stool and made my way to the bar where i took a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels and went back to my room. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night even though I was completely drained. I physically could not do anything else but to just stare into the distance, God knows how long before I came to my senses and decided it would be best if I just went along and enjoyed the next week or so.

Just as I stood up to throw out the now empty bottle of liquor, Alice popped over and asked if I wanted to go out for a swim with her and Emmett. Reluctantly I said yes. I didn't want to spoil the fun of my siblings with the issues I have with my life.

As I reached the pool, I saw Bella there in a black bikini top with mini denim jeans one. She had a little v shaped frown in between her brows, she was engrossed by her book. Although personally I think Wuthering Heights was a pointless book to read, when I finished the book, there was nothing about the story that I couldn't criticise. It was one of the worst stories I've ever read.

I didn't want any tension between us so I decided swimming was the best way to cool myself off, but as I got out the pool I decided I couldn't keep away from her anymore. So slowly I approached Bella, not wanting to alert her or anything.

"Hey" I could see that she jumped a little. "I was umm... wondering if you wanted to have a drink?"

"Sure... I'll just pack up my stuff and then I'll meet you at the bar." Score 1 for me. I was a bit suspicious towards the fact why she so willingly accepted my offer. I could see there was something that is stopping her being my "friend", whatever it is I will find it out if it were the last thing I do.

She came over with a fitted black tee with a small beach bag slung across her shoulders.

She said "Edward.." at the same time I said "Bella..", it made me chuckle to see how cute she was when she blushed red at the clash.

I decided to be the gentleman to allow the lady to go first."Um... you go first"

"Okay... Edward I've been thinking, and I know I'm probably giving you whiplashes from all the different messages I'm giving you, but I do need us to be friends. I meant not need... I meant I want us to be friends and..."

I grinned with glee and put two of my finger to her lips to stop her from rambling on. I immediately stopped. My finger buzzed with warmth, and I felt her full lips. I had the sudden urge just to kiss them. I leaned in, I could feel her breath stop, her heart pounding from the close proximity.

I whispered in her ear "I'm glad we've agreed. This will be the start of a beautiful friendship. I hope to see you around. Friend."

I left her at the bar, glancing back to see that she was still quite stunned at what just happened. I didn't even know what just happened, but all I knew is that for the first time today there was something to look forward to.

* * *

_Soooo whatcha all thinking?_

_Sorry about the Wuthering Heights... personally I love it... but this is Edward's character._

_Please review! REVIEW! JUST A FEW WORDS PLEASE!_

_I promise to work on the story a bit more._

_Love you all _

_xo Cacee :)_


	12. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer; I do not own any part of Twilight, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer_

_Author's Note:_

_Hey all, it's been another week and I just saw Breaking Dawn Part 2, and OMFG! IT WAS SOO INTENSE... For those who haven't seen it, I won't spoil it apart from the fact, I started crying when the twist involving Carlise, Seth, Leah and Jasper happened... you'll get it if you've seen it... GO WATCH IT NOW!_

_Thanks for my new followers and favorites and new viewers! so please recommend this to others and review! please review!_

_The most important thing I wanted to tell you guys is that, I'll be having exams the two weeks starting this Thursday (Thank God it isn't Wednesday coz It's my BIRTHDAY!), but anyways my point is that I will not be posting in my exam period so you lovies have to wait another two weeks, for Edward's chapter. Sorry!_

_But on a happy note this is chapter 11!_

* * *

Bella POV

I stared blankly as he turned away and walked off, I couldn't believe what just happened. The warmth of his body was already missed, I craved to be near him again, but he didn't allow me to get a chance to say anything before he went off.

The day dragged on slowly, although Rose wanted me to go with her as she attended the various activities, I preferred to sit and enjoy the many book I bought on the trip with me. The Alaskan sun wasn't shinning all that bright which gave me an excuse to bathe under the sun for a longer period. To my displeasure, Rose blackmailed me into doing at least one activity with her per day on the trip otherwise the books are going under a padlock.

As I headed back to the room in the late afternoon, just to find Rose sitting there with the table filled with fancy sandwiches, caviar, some salad and a whole bottle of champagne. I decided to join her as I was famished even though I hardly did anything today.

Rose was busily circling all the activities she wanted to do over the next week, the broucher was filled with red circles. I decided to see what she had signed us up for this evening.

_**"Ballroom Dancing**_** Class"**... I did double take. "Rose you must be joking right?"

"No, you have agreed under the terms and conditions that I laid out... otherwise your precious 'classics' collection will be kept away from you the whole trip. Hey at least I'm being kind enough to just make you do this." I glared at her wishing she could miraculously change her mind.

"Bella, I promise it'll be fun. Plleeassee! You know I love you and please don't be mad, we made a pact to have fun here."

I sighed, her guilt trips and puppy dog eyes always got to me. "Fine, but can I where my sneakers?"

"Absolutely not, Bella we are Ballroom dancing, Not break dancing."

Before I could protest, I was shoved a pair of silver shoes, thank god it was short. I don't think I could've handled anything higher than 3 inches.

I didn't take long for Rose and I to get dressed, we matched having a black skirt followed by a very tight low cut blouse. Hers' being red and mine blue. Sneaky thing, she planned this all along.

Jasper decided to tag along with us, not knowing why he would be interested in dancing all of a sudden until I saw the Cullens. Everyone of them, Alice apporached us and gave me a massive hug. She was quite strong considering her small frame.

"Bella, it's great to finally meet you. We're going to be great friends." I was stunned at her confidence and strength, I didn't know how to respond. Sure we briefly met the first night when their parents invited us to dinner, but she was surely something. Jasper took a stand next to Alice, I could see the adortion that filled their eyes. There was no doubt there was a connection between them.

Emmett out of no where picked me up and swung me around. I shreeched, but when he put me down there was a goofy grin on his face. "Hey Bellsy, how's it going?"

"Good, up until I got a merry-go-round ride out of no where." Emmett's booming laugh caught everyone's attention, Rose smacked him across the bad of his head trying to straight him up. Poor guy, I knew Rose's temper when she gets tested, and it sure ain't pretty. But looking at the two of them snickering at each other, I knew there was a special between.

"It's nice to see you again Bella." Carlise greeted me, Esme was right at his side.

I nodded "It's great seeing you again, but excuse me for one second."

Everyone in the room seemed to be either in love or greatly enjoying themselves. I excused myself so that I wouldn't feel like I was an intrusion, I got to the bar and order a Cosmo, lucky for me the bartender had got it out quick. I drowned it within seconds.

"You might wanna slow down a bit there..." I turn around to see Edward with a crooked grin on his face

"Jeez, you've got to stop doing that... at least make a sound as you approach or something."

His grin extended. "I'll be sure to make my presence known next time. So what are you doing all the way here, and drinking I may add."

"Rose blackmailed me into doing this dance class, I honestly can't dance. I know it, she knows it, but she still insists on me doing it..."

"Well, in that case. Bella will you do me the great honor of allowing me to teach you to dance?" I cracked a laugh

"Edward, honestly I can't. It will be like the death penalty for your toes."

He smirked, "Well I'm willing to take the risk, and besides, it's all in the leading."

I blushed as he took my hand and lead me towards the dance floor. The warmth from before buzzed between us as the contact became closer and more intense. He wrapped his right arm around my waist and took my right hand in his left, I placed my arm across his shoulder. The music played and the instructor barked out instructions in his thick Spanish accent, but it seem like they were all distant.

Just in that moment, all I could feel is the two of us twirling around in an empty ballroom, and all I could see were the green liquid eyes of Edward Cullen.

* * *

_Gotta end it there lovies... I hope you enjoyed the chapter..._

_Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!_

_Love ya all!_

_xo Cacee_


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer; I do not own any part of Twilight... although I wish... but it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer._

_Author's note:_

_Hey lovies! I hope you all have enjoyed your Christmas break. :D I am really really sorry for not posting for so long...So I might be a bit rusty with my grammar and spelling... :P I'm being a bit slack during the holidays... If you guys can understand what I mean that's good enough._

_Thank you for all the support that you have given me, and I'll try to post more frequently and more chapters at the same time._

_I hope you enjoy! and please as always REVIEW!_

* * *

Edward POV

I had seen Bella, at the bar all by herself so I gathered all the courage I had to ask her to dance with me once more. She looked absolutely stunning, her blush complimented her skin tone against her outfit. She hasn't failed to amuse me yet.

She was magnificent, our movement flowed like honey, her dancing ability were greatly underestimated, there was nothing that could tear us away at this point in time. I didn't want to boast, but mum made all of three of us do dance classes when we were younger and I used to also dance with Tanya, we entered one or two competitions just for fun back in high school. All of a sudden I heard my name being called out followed with a tap on my left shoulder. I could feel Bella tense up in front of me.

Bella pulls away from my hold and muttered a quite "I have to leave.." before she sprinted for the door.

I turned around to see Tanya in a fitted black salsa dress. Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear. That was the same dress that we had won our first competition in. I was stunned at first to see her standing in front of me, but as soon as I realised it was her anger started to course through my body.

"Tanya," I roughly grabbed her wrists and pulled her aside from the dance floor. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I guess wanted a dance, just like old times huh."

"Tanya, I thought that we've made this clear last night. I have no intension of seeing you after what you have put me through." I hissed with venom flowing through my words.

"Edward, what I put you through?!" She was getting mad now."I was the one who was pregnant, the one who lives with the guilt and the scar imprinted in my abdomen to remind me of my mistakes forever. FOREVER!"

We were both silent at this point. "I just..." Tanya continued

"I've been thinking and, I want us to end on good terms. Here" She handed me a black and white photo. There was a small blurred figure in it.

"It was our baby, it's the only photo I have of him... I want you to have it"

My emotions once again came crashing down onto me. Tanya took my silence as a cue to leave. I couldn't understand the feelings that were flowing through my body. Anger, frustration, hurt and angst, I couldn't bare to stay in here any longer. Six pairs of curious eyes stared at me, questioning what just happened. I didn't say anything, I wasn't ready to face them yet.

I stormed out of the room, and headed towards the bar. I gripped the photo tightly as if it would slip away from me any second, but of course everything has. My girlfriend, my son, Bella, my life. Everything was falling through the cracks.

When I got to the bar, I tried to drown my sorrows with alcohol. Thankfully there was a piano at the bar, I tried to play to calm myself, but it was all too much, my handed was shaking so hard I couldn't even play. Miraculously, I had no trouble pouring myself drink after drink, it could have been hours or days wallowing in despair. It was then Emmett found me, he took mostly empty bottle of Jack Daniels away.

"Heey! Ii'm not finnished yet." Even my speech started to slur, he was not going to like this.

"What the hell is wrong with you bro, since when do you drink and you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do."

I shoved him the photo. "You see this."

"Yeah, what's this got to do with... is Tanya pregnant?"

"She wass... that WAS our child. Buuut not anymore. Noope, not annymore"

"Ed, I'm sorry I didn't.."

"Noo oonne did... that'ss the proobbleemm. I diddnn't knnnoww unnntill lassst nighht."

"Okay bro, we need to get you to sleep." It was then when I started to break down. The tears that were held back finally broke through. They were pouring out of my system uncontrollably. I think this was the first time my brother has seen me like this. He silently hooked my arm over his broad shoulders and hoisted me up and dragged me back to my room.

He placed the photo on my bedside table. I murmured a soft thank you and then Emmett turned and left. Then all of a sudden I saw a brown headed girl standing right in front of me holding a child with wild bronze hair and shinning green eyes. I was pretty sure I was dreaming, but it seemed so realistic. I couldn't help but stare back into them, I tried to reach out to them but before everything I knew it everything turned black.

* * *

_Please don't hurt me!_

_I know I'm a terrible drunk writer soo please don't hate on it... and I know there wasn't a lot of Bella action in it but please bare with me!_

_But still...Not too bad huh? For someone who hasn't written in ages... like back when the dinosaurs were still alive..._

_Jokes... I love you guys... and please show more of that love through: REVIEWING!_

_Come on... I know you want to!_

_I will try to post more to make up for the missing weeks... I'll Try...:D_

_Happy New Year_

_xoxo_

_Cacee_


	14. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer; I do not own any of these marvellous characters, they are the property of Stephanie Meyer :(_

_Author's Note:_

_Hey guys! I'm thrilled to see all you guys enjoying my story, I've had lots of views over the past couple of days and a massive increase in followers. :D_

_I hope everyone had a great New Years! so without further ado... Read and Review :D_

* * *

Bella's POV

How could I be so stupid? He has a girlfriend for crying out loud! and a very pretty one I might add. I was lucky enough to have a clean escape. I didn't want to humiliate myself even more by tripping or something. Hot tears were running down my face.

I poured myself a few drinks before Rose came in

"Bella I'm..."

"Don't want to hear it, I'm fine... Really" I giggled and hiccuped at the end. All of a sudden I felt the urge to laugh hysterically.

Rose picked up on my tipsiness "Bells, you've been drinking. Come on let's get you to bed."

"No Rose! Let's have fun and party, you know the one down on the 2nd floor?"

"Bella I don't think that's such a good idea.."

"Honestly Rose, I'm fine... I just, we came here to enjoy ourselves right?"

Although she didn't have a rebuttal to my comment, she didn't look fully convinced that there wasn't something going on. It was difficult getting something past Rose, it has only happened a handful of times. Hopefully this one is one of them.

We arrived downstairs at the club area where the all-nighters were breaking the floor down with dance. As we stepped in, Rose's sharp eye caught Emmett sitting in a corner with two beer bottles in front of him.

"Bella, I'm just gunna go say hi to Emmett. I'll be back."

"No worries, take your time." I winked at her.

She let out a little laugh. "Sure will. And Bella... don't you dare do anything reckless. I will hack you to pieces if you do. Be safe!"

"Always am, always am."

I made my way to the bar where I order a couple rounds of shots before I went back to the vodka cocktails. I looked around the room, Rose and Emmett were quite cosy in their little corner chatting away. There was no sign of him. It was stupid for me to hope that he would show up. There were couples everywhere making out in dark corners, I though I might have even seen Jasper with Alice Cullen. But who knows I was beyond drunk at this point. I had a couple of guys who approached me and asked to dance, but they were all dismissed and I was left on my own again. It wasn't until a creepy guy with blond dreadlocks approached me.

"Hey darlin' name's Hunter. Such a pretty lady shouldn't be all by herself. Why don't we take this party somewhere else?" His arm snaked around my waist in a secure iron grip. He was steering me towards the door. His scent was making me kind of woozy, it smelt like a mixture of alcohol and tobacco.

"Ssttoopp!"

I tried breaking apart from his grip with all the strength I had, but he wouldn't budge. I tried again, but I was pretty sure the alcohol in my system is not co-operating with my defence system.

"Sugar, don't be like that."

"Nooo youuu crrreeeep, geeeet offf!"

All of a sudden the guy vanish. I saw Emmett pull the guy away from me, and started to pound his fists into the guy's face. It saw scared the hell out of that guy. He looked like a scared puppy dog with his tail between his leg when he raced through the exit doors.

As Emmett stepped aside, I could now see a clear view of Rose with her arms crossed right in front of me. Her expression was clearly showing that she was not very impressed on how wasted I got and the situation I just got into. She was going to give my hell tomorrow.

"Bella, you're in serious trouble young lady."

Geez, she sounded like my mother. I'm not surprised she hasn't strangled me to death yet, with her temper I would be probably dead within a few seconds. She's going to beat the crap out of me tomorrow morning.

So I tried my luck to get her to forgive me. "Iii'mmm sooo sooorryyy!" My lame attempt at trying to convince her I wasn't being reckless failed. I was so drunk that my speech is slurring at the room was getting a bit fussy.

"I'm taking you to bed, and don't you dare puke on me."

All I could remember was that my feet was swept off the ground and being carried all the way back to the room. No doubt it would have been Emmett.

When we arrived in our room, I was gently placed under the covers of my bed. I heard a small "Thanks Emmett" followed by the closing of the door.

Rose turned to me. I could feel my consciousness slipping away from me.

"What do I do with you?" She plopped onto the bed next to me.

"DDoonnn't bbeeee mmmaaaddd Roooossiiiiee, I wwrrovve youuu!"

"I know, I know... you're lucky I do too. Get some sleep now. Don't think you're getting away with this! We need to talk when you are sober."

Just as everything was about to turn black, my mind wondered to the bronzed haired God.

* * *

_Sooo people... please spread the word on my story! I would love to have more readers!_

_and most importantly don't forget to REVIEW! I take anything! ways to improve the story, compliments... hehe... but seriously please REVIEW! _

_I love you awesome people!_

_Take care of one another!_

_xo Cacee_


	15. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer; No copyright was intended in this fanfic, all characters used are owned by Stephanie Meyer._

_Author's Note: _

_Hey guys! I'm trying to post as many chapters as I can before the 15th of Jan, as some of my friends and I are travelling to Cambodia to help with the local schools and orphanages as a part of being a service to the wider community. To be realistic, I think I'll be posting one me after this._

_Which means... I will sadly be leaving you guys with two weeks, please don't cry, I know it will be tough, but you're all brave so we can fight this through together... :D _

_(To be realistic, I think I'll be posting one more after this.)_

_But as always please enjoy! Read & Review :D_

* * *

Bella's POV

_thump...thump...thump..._

"Urgh!" Gosh, why was every part of my body hurting.

"Rose can you please turn that down?"

"I'm only just walking... geez, and you have no right to be mad at me right now. I deserve answers." She pulled the covers off of me and shoved a steaming cup of coffee into my hands as well as two Advil tablets. She glared at me waiting. Her foot started tapping, trying to get my attention. She got it alright.

"Fine! Just stop tapping your stupid foot."

I went and explained details from the very start. The moment I saw his hair and the moment when I realised that this might be more than just a small schoolgirl crush. When I finished Rose just stared. I wasn't sure what she was thinking. I started to turn red realising I had admitted many things that I had been contemplating within myself.

"Bella, girl you need to man up and put yourself out there. I was talking to Em last night..." her eyes glowed when she mentioned his name."... and he said that Edward was having a really hard time. Something happened between Tanya and him. I think it's the perfect opportunity for you to..."

"Rose No. I refuse to be the rebound of a relationship, and if they are still together... well, things might not meant to be."

"Puhlease! the guy is so into you!"

"Just like Emmett huh... yeah?" I winked at her trying to turn the subject towards her.

"I hope so. We've gotten really close in the last few days. He even kissed me last night!" Her face light up in a heavenly day-dream stare. "Gosh, he gets me hot and bother without even being in the same room." She giggled like a freaking girl... this is a side I hardly ever saw.

"TMI! Wow... Rose are you high?"

She blushed scarlet red. "No... I just..."

"Yeah yeah, I'm going to get dressed and get some breakfast. So when you're done dreaming monkey-man you can come down and join me."

Before she could reply, I had already dashed into the bathroom. Thankfully I escaped before she brought up the topic of Edward again.

I stared into my reflection, looking at the messy state of my hair. I imagined him walking up behind me and kissing my neck. I snapped back into reality as soon as I realised what I was thinking. I was literally going insane. I said to my own reflection."What are you doing Bella?"

I sighed and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water undo all my knots. The water felt heavenly, just like Edward's hands. My eyes snapped open as I thought about him in the shower with me. I shut the tap and wrapped the towel tightly around me.

Putting on a dull yellow sundress and some black sandals. I was putting on some light make-up, secretly hoping that Edward would be at breakfast.

But it all turned into shreds when I arrived. Rose decided to come to breakfast with me, but lucky for her Emmett whisked her away to a private table. I spotted Alice and Jasper in the far corner with Esme and Carlisle chatting away, I felt really awkward so I decided to leave. But before I got to the entrance of the restaurant I was stopped. I slowly turned around to see Edward's girlfriend grabbing onto my arm.

I was not sure where this was going, but something about this just doesn't feel right. It made me very nervous.

"Hi, we haven't formally met, but I'm Tanya." Her introduction was short and simple. No jealousy or fury expressed in her statement. The thing that puzzled me most was that she didn't introduce herself as 'Edward's girlfriend'.

"Hello, I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

"Bella, I've noticed your interest in Edward and..."

"Tanya is it?" She nodded. "I'm not sure where this is going but I'll let you know that there is nothing going on between us. I'm not even sure if we are friends."

She let out a little laugh. "No, it's not like that. Edward and I are... well, why don't we sit down and discuss about this." She got me really confused. I wasn't sure what she was up to, but I wouldn't know if I wasn't willing to find out.

So I sat down and joined her for breakfast when she said to talk.

* * *

_Dun... Dun... DUN!_

_Please don't kill me! I know in the order I am doing it's suppose to be an Edward POV, but you guys just have to wait until next time ;)_

_But please as always tell your friends, tell your neighbours or whoever and please suggest my story to other readers out there. I would love more views and it gives me great delight to write for others._

_As always please please pleeeaassseee REVIEW!_

_Love you all!_

_Look after one another_

_xo Cacee_


	16. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight or any of the character used in this story... :(_

_Author's Note:_

_If any people out there is doing the IB Diploma programme for years 11 & 12 I'm right there with you! It's freaking stressful! and...__Hehe... I've been a bit lazy ... Sorry, :(_

_But that doesn't mean I don't love you guys!_

_And I'm so sorry that you didn't get the triple shot... :( I will try to post another one this weekend._

_SOOO... the holidays are coming up..(well for Australia at least), so I was thinking, I can catch up on some of my promised chapters :D... I __definitely will not break it this time!_

_I wish I could write longer, but my English is very poor and I'm one of those short story (chapter) people... Sorry!_

_... Maybe I could do another story that has longer chapters... we'll see ;)_

_So hang onto your hats people and enjoy!_

* * *

Edward's POV

I awoke with a headache, I knew I had drunk to much at the bar. It's been four days since my life had been turned upside down. I was lying on the bed, just staring into the darkness of the ceiling. I wouldn't have a clue what time it was, but I could see the little fragments of sunlight peeping through the curtains. It was no use for me to stay in bed. I decided to roll out of bed and take a shower.

A bright yellow note was placed on the bedside table, it caught my eye when I got dressed.

_Hey Ed,_

_Come and have breakfast!_

_Em_

I chuckled. Em was like a little kid in a toy shop when it comes to food. My stomach growled a little, so I slowly made my way down to the dining room. The ship slightly swayed a little, the sun was beaming down on me, it wasn't the best thing for my headache, but it isn't something that pancakes and orange juice can't fix. As I got to the hall I scanned the room for my brother, he wasn't hard to find, but what caught my attention was Tanya and Bella sitting at the same table. I was fearful of what Tanya will tell Bella so I had no choice but to interrupt their conversation. It didn't seem to realise I was there until I approached their table.

"Good Morning ladies." Bella jumped a little, while Tanya looked up, her facials completely calm.

Bella began to explain why they were having breakfast, but she was cut off by Tanya.

"I was just leaving, have a wonderful meal." Nothing in the sentence seemed negative or even jealous. It was as if it were a sad goodbye. I watched as she slowly disappeared through the glass doors.

I turned back to Bella to see her staring into the distance in deep thought.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

She turned back and flashed a brilliant smile at me.

"No, I just...umm... was thinking if you wanted some breakfast. With me?"

I was a little taken back by her request, but undeniably I accepted her offer. It was the best decision I've ever made. Bella and I talked our way through the morning. I found out about her life back at home, her likes and dislikes, we had so many things in common, we were able to share smiles and memories. Life couldn't get better at that point. All the bitterness and heartache have left my body, and has been replaced by warmth and tender passion.

We passed our parents sometime later when we arrived on deck for lunch, no doubt questions were flying at me with the glares of their eyes. I couldn't tear away from the angel that sat next to me. She was everything that described the word perfection.

We stationed ourselves at the head of the vessel where we talked for hours on end. I could feel the connection coursing through us, the afternoon seemed to go past like a blur. I was not able to keep track of the time. The conversations we got into were deep and meaningful, it never seems like there is an end. I didn't realise how late it was until Bella let out a small yawn. How time flies when you're having fun!

"It must be late, I think we should just... call it a day." I added with a smile.

"No no..." She tried to protest but another yawn interrupted her sentence.

"Okay, we need to get you to bed." Bella tried protesting, but it didn't work. I swooped to carry her in my arms, she protested even more when she realised her feet were not planted on the floor.

"EDWARD! Put me down!" I laughed at the shocked look on her face. As I reached Bella's room, an old couple was also retreating to their suite.

I swore I heard the lady say "What a lovely couple"

As I enter Bella's room, I realised she was almost asleep, her light lavender lids fluttered slowly, I decided to place her in bed. She mumbled a soft goodnight, before curling up into a ball.

"Goodnight sweetheart." I whispered back, gently pressing my lips onto her forehead before heading back to my room. I just couldn't wipe the grin off my face, it felt like I have just conquered the world, and this night has been the first of many I had fallen into a sweet peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Sorry if it might be a bit rough, I'm still a bit rusty in my writing..._

_If you've enjoyed it, don't forget to;_

_Favourite, Alert, Review anything!_

_And apologise again to my fellow readers, I love you all!_

_Cherish__ everyday like a gift, this is why we call it the present!_

_xo Cacee_


	17. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters of Twilight, they are all Stephanie Meyer's_

_Hey guys! holidays are out, so as promised... I will try and write everyday... see how that goes..._

_Thank you for all your support and encouragement through my chapters! I had a record number of reviews and views since my last chapter! and it's all thanks to you guys and girls out there!_

_So enough of me... Enjoy_

* * *

Bella's POV

I sighed happily as I awoke, reminiscing about the time I spent with Edward yesterday. It was quite an eventful day, to have Tanya talk to me; more like encouraging me to pursue my feelings for Edward. I was confused at first, but apparently something happened between them, something that shattered their relationship. For some unknown reason I was bursting out with joy on the inside when I heard that. Then I realised the small sad smiles Tanya was giving me. The break up obviously took a toll on her.

Tanya had told me every little detail there was to know about Edward, her kind, gentle tone, her bright sly smile. It was clear that she was still deeply in love with him.

My heart raced when I saw him come towards our table. Strange... I couldn't help notice the sad glances they shot each other, when she was heading out.

As I spent the day with Edward, I got to know him much better. It was so strange when I realised how much stuff about him I knew.

"Bella get up! We're going dog sledding today! Isn't it exciting?!" Rose was jumping on my bed.

"Yes but..." I didn't get to finish my sentence before she cut me off.

"Put these on, it'll be cold... especially in the evening."

"Evening?" I was confused... I was hoping I could catch up with Edward today.

"Yeah, didn't I mention this was a full day trip?"

"Bella, just today... one day, can you please do something fun with me?" She was making her puppy dog eyes... damn I really need to train myself to be immune to them.

"Fine"

"Don't be such a grinch, it'll be fun. I promise." she winked and left.

Soon I found myself in my ultimate comfort clothes, all rugged up in my overly sized jumpers and my ugg boots, ready to head off. I was really hoping I could get a glance of Edward before we left. I sounded so pathetic... I was like a teenage girl with a massive crush who didn't know what to do... wait that describes me perfectly right now... Damn.

But there was no such luck. I spent the rest of the day being pulled around by huskies in the glaciers. The white snowy background reflected its beauty as the sun hung high in the sky. The day ended quite fast, I was hoping there would be more. It was nice to have a day with Jaz and Rose, I didn't realise how much fun it was, but I'm never going to admit that to Rose.

We ordered late dinner in our rooms, and watched reruns of gossip girl. I wasn't a massive fan, but seeing as Rose was I decided to watch with. Jasper seemed to slip away at some point in between season two and three, no doubt to pay a visit to Alice. There were several times when I contemplated going to Edward's room, but with my lack of confidence and low self esteem, I was too much of a coward to do so.

Rose fell asleep on the couch, as I slowly headed back to my room. I heard a small knock on my door. My heart immediately raced, I had a great feeling that Edward might be at the door.

Flinging it open, my heart dropped. It was Emmett with a small bouquet of yellow lilies, he stood there nervously and giving me a small smile.

"Hey there Bellsy!" He picked me up and spun me around.

"Emmett! put me down! and be quiet Rose just dosed off."

"Oh..." he almost dropped me, when he stood up straight and became all civil again. I giggled a little widely seeing his goofy smile.

"Oh, Bella" this is for you, Emmett held up a small bouquet of white orchids. As I accepted the flowers, I gave him a small kiss on cheek and felt him stiffen. I turned around to see a fuming Rose standing in the doorway.

"Rose! Em was just..." She turned around and fled to her bedroom.

Emmett stood there speechless.

"Don't worry about it Em, give me the flowers and I'll consult her."

He silently nodded and handed me the bouquet. I got to her closed door and slowly opened it to see a puffy eyed Rose.

"Rose honey, it was not what you saw. Emmett just stopped by to give you this bouquet of flowers. Along with the ones Edward sent '_through'_ Emmett."

Realisation flashed through her eyes.

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry, Bella I knew you wouldn't do anything like that. I'm sorry!" She was rambling on.

I quieted her down. "Rose, it's fine. I know you were half asleep, but you did give Em quite a bit of a scare. I think you owe him an apology tomorrow." I passed her the flowers.

She examined the flowers and softly said. "I'm just scared. His is just the most caring and loving guy. I don't know if I deserve him..." She trailed off.

"Rose, you listen carefully, you deserved the best guy there is. You are a beautiful, caring and generous girl. Emmett would be a fool not to be completely smitten about you."

She smiled at me with teary eyes.

"Bella, Edward would be a fool not to be completely smitten about you."

I smiled brightly "Love you Rose."

She sleepily mumbled "loveya too" and with that I slipped into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Like it?_

_Review it? _

_Maybe even follow and favourite?_

_I know it's a bit boring right now, but hold onto your socks... I'm posting more tonight ;)_

_ILYS_

_xo Cacee_


	18. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer; Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer... and sadly not me :(_

_Hey guys! I've been trying to update as much of these as I can... but I just moved house, so there's been a lot of time wasted on packing and unpacking... so that I haven't been able to post more up and the internet is really slow :(_

_Sorry!_

_I am trying my best to catch up with my writing... but it's work in progress right now :D_

_Anyways... here's the new chapter_

_Enjoy_

* * *

Edward's POV

I just laid there and stared. My mind was wondering off into the distance as I recalled the day before. I smiled to myself, Bella was truly amazing, I contemplated the whole night to go to her room, after a whole day of not seeing her I already felt empty. I sent Emmett down with flowers just before... lucky for him, I apparently gave him the best idea ever.

Speak of the devil. Em stumbled in with mortified look on his face.

"Ed, I think I really screwed things up with Rose..." he started to trail off about how he showed up and gave Bella, he also mentioned how she thanked him with a kiss on his check. The jealously monster within me swelled, my brother, my own flesh and blood managed to get a kiss from Bella before me?! It was obvious that he was quite shaken by the reaction he got from Rose when she saw Bella kissing Em on the cheek.

"Em, I think its best if you just go to sleep now. Rose is going to come around, I'm sure she'll let you explain everything in the morning. Both of you have probably had a long day, just go back to your room, get some sleep and wait until tomorrow... You can always take the flowers from Alice's room." Em cracked a little smile and patted me on the back

"You're right bro, Night!" Not to boast, but I was always the one who gave out the best brotherly advice.

As I drifted off to sleep I had the same dream again,

_"Daddy!" She squealed. Her puffy pink dress were over her knees and her long flowing bronze locks bounced as she flung her little body towards me._

_"Hey sweetheart, where's Momma?" Her smile was widely showing off her brilliant white teeth._

_She pointed at the dark brunette figure in the distance._

_I reacted out for her, but she was too far. The little girl jumped out of my arms, and leaped into hers._

_I tried fighting the fog that had closed up around me, I tried to react out for them again, but this time my legs were getting heavy and they were getting further and further away._

I woke up grasping for air. I could distinctly make the dull sunlight that peaked through the curtains. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water untie my knots. I quickly chucked on some clothes and rushed to the breakfast hall. To my disappointment, there were hardly anyone there, apart from of course my parents, there were two other couples in their seats.

I looked up at the clock to see that it was only 6:50am, I mentally slapped myself for coming so early. As I turned to leave, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Bella with her hair tied loosely in a side braid, wearing a light blue sundress. She was absolutely glowing, she had a goofy smile displaying her excitement lit eyes.

I pulled her into a hug. "I haven't seen you in a while stranger."

She blushed, while I chuckled. "Edward, what on earth are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Urgh... let's just say that we won't be seeing much of Rose or Emmett today."

I laughed as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Geez... I've never seen or heard of Em getting up anywhere near this early. He's normally dead to the world until at about 9am at the earliest."

"It didn't seem like that this morning." Her comment made me laugh even harder, until images of what was going on in Bella's room flooded my mind.

As I crinkled my nose in disgust, Bella laughed. I suggested; "Let's move on shall we? I'm guessing Em and Rose have put all that happened last night aside?"

"You could say that, and by the way thanks for the flowers last night. It was really sweet of you to send them... via Emmett."

"You're very welcome."I smiled at her.

The silence the dawned on us seemed to make the perfect setting for me to ask her out. As I worked up the courage to say the words "Bella, will you go out with me?" The waiter swoops in to take our orders. As soon as he left, Bella turned to me and asked.

"What were you saying Edward?"

"Oh, it was nothing... I was just wondering if you wanted to go to town we're stopping at today with me?"

She blushed lightly, smiling she nodded shyly. "Of course."

The two words that made my day, I could feel myself fist pumping on the inside, but soon realising that I was doing it on the inside. Other tables turned around to see what the commotion was, I saw Bella laughing hysterically at me. As I settled down, I tried to compose myself to be as calm as possible.

"Well, that's sorted, let's get on with our meal shall we?"

* * *

_What do ya all think?_

_If you enjoyed it please, Please, PLEASE:_

_Review, Favourite and Follow!_

_Until next time! ;)_

_xo Cacee_


End file.
